


Comfort in the smell of dirt and detergent

by Kitakits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, THERES A ALOT OF FLUFF, TO SOMEHOW TRY AND BALANCE THE AMOUNT OF ANGST IN THIS TAG OMG, Timeskip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild spoilers for the timeskip arc but we all know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: atsumu finally gets a weekend alone with kita and he is going to savour it(FLUFF ONLY FLUFF)
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya osamu/Suna rintarou (mentioned/implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Comfort in the smell of dirt and detergent

**Author's Note:**

> HI come talk to me abt atsukita @kitakits5 please  
> i actually wrote this on a whim, theres actually a lot of angst or one sided atsukita and  
> IM GONNA MAKE MORE FLUFF bc i love atsukita alot okay??
> 
> i should be working on my other story but man the motivation for that is almost gone  
> i should stick to one shots tbh

They don't usually spend nights together, with kita taking care of the farm and atsumu all the way in osaka, that makes it hard to make time for the other, but at least one every month their schedules clear up and they spend the weekend together,relaxing, indulging in eachother’s warmth and affection. Cuddling on the couch and kissing till they run out of oxygen,whispering love confessions till sleep consumes their minds and they fall asleep in each other’s arms, loved and satisfied.

Today was one of those days

To indulge in each other.

It started out with atsumu actually arriving to shinsuke’s cottage , a cozy little house that had all the necessities and always emitted an aura of homeness and warmth,surrounded by field of rice crops, starting at the backyard and extending farther.

When he stands in front of the door, excited and a bag full of stuff he’ll need to stay over the weekend.

He’s been giddy the whole week, been putting a little more ‘omf’ in his serves and sets, hinata and bokuto stated it to him multiple times, asking where the sudden childish giddiness is coming from, he just replied with  
“‘Just have somethin’ special planned for the weekend”

He rocks on the balls of his feet as kita opens the door and small smile makes it to his face when he realises it’s his boyfriend, opening his arms in invitation and atsumu all but launches himself at kita,arms around kita’s waist pulling them close, the volleyball player rested his face in the other’s hair, while the other tucked his face into the crook of his chin.

“I missed you”

Atsumu mumbled against silvery hair,and an agreeing hum from kita.

They leave the embrace, begrudgingly so kita can close the door and close the door , atsumu shuffles to the couch with his bags ,setting them down next to the couch and sitting down.once sat down ,kita gives him a nod before going into the kitchen to get two cups of tea and as well as some cookies.

\------

After getting the tea and cookies kita put them down on the simple coffee table infront of the couch and plopped down on atsumu’s side, leaning into the others warmth, and the volleyball players wrapped his arms around the other.  
The silence was comforting, and relishing in the skin on skin contact between each other, a few moments passed before kita thought of breaking the affection full silence with small talk,

“How’s your brother’s business goin’”

Atsumu groans at the mention of his brother but answers

“Good, it’s goin’ pretty well, still have to meet rin at family events though”

Kita huffs out a laugh,the warm puff of breath tickling the clothing on his boyfriend’s chest, getting up to get his cup of tea and nesting back into his earlier position and replying

“Ah ,so i won’t be completely alone at family events now huh? I’ll be able to talk to rintarou at the events”

Atsumu lets out a sound of agreement and holds kita closer to him, breathing in the smell of dirt and clean detergent from working in the fields all day and then changing his clothes, its a smell atsumu has come to love over the years,it’s something that grounds him ,lets him relax and feel safe here next to the one person he loved with all his heart, slowly seemingly remembering that there was a cup of tea starting to get cold at the table and he lazily let go of shinsuke to get his cup and quickly gulping it down and taking another cookie and eating that too. Kita does the same,finishing his cup and placing it down.

Looking at the clock on the wall ,seeing it’s going to start getting late soon, so shinsuke gets up and decides it’s time to make some dinner,he walked to the kitchen and started prepping to make some simple rice and curry for dinner.

\------

Atsumu still lies lazily on the couch taking out his phone to check through his social medias and thinks of the great idea of taking a selfie and posting it with the caption , ‘having a great weekend so far’ it’s with a selfie of him smiling widely

only a couple moments later his notifications flooded in, fans asking what he was doing, or that it was good he was and some asking some other things that atsumu really wasn't in the mood to answer , he got a message from hinata though asking him pleadingly (through text its confusing he uses puppy eyes okay) and atsumu smirks sending a winky emoji and closing his phone as kita comes back two plates of rice and curry in hand, he gives one to the blonde and one for himself sitting back on the couch and eating in relative silence,the only sound was the clink of their utensils against the plates. Quickly finishing his plate atsumu waited until the other finished his plate and got up to put them into the sink giving them a quick rinse, before walking back to shinsuke's arms but tugging at his sleeve until he got the message and got up, tugging the other along to the bedroom and then flopping down on the bed and gesturing for kita to do the same.

when shinsuke nestled himself into the miya twin's arms and wrapping his own arms around the others torso and tucking his face into the crook of atsumu's neck, sighing satisfied. atsumu put his chin on top of the older's head ,carefully reveling in the scent he loves, falling into slumber with his beloved in his arms full of affection and love, a smile found its way on his face, a small one ,nothing like his smirks or smug smiles but a nice innocent smile that sent kita's heart aflutter even if he couldn't see it but the memory of it was always embedded in his memories ,and shinsuke love them, loved him. 

a soft smile playing on the couple's lips as they fall into the nocturnal slumber in each other's arms


End file.
